<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Welcome Home by annaxmims</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198985">Welcome Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims'>annaxmims</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [141]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, Happy Ending, Hurt Evan "Buck" Buckley, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, M/M, Pre-Relationship Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:42:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt:</p><p>Buck starts working at 126 after the trial. Eddie comes to Texas to get him back</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [141]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Welcome Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Eddie’s hands shook as he stepped off his plane into the Austin airport. Even inside the building, the humidity was a stark contrast to Los Angeles, something he hadn’t missed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He maneuvered his way through the airport with little trouble, it was smaller than most, and not many people were coming and going on a Wednesday afternoon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While he waited on his Uber to arrive, he sent a text to Bobby telling him he had arrived and another to Christopher to tell him he was safe and that he loved him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His finger hovered over the name below Bobby’s, Buck. All of the texts he’d sent to Buck in the last week had gone unanswered, and his read receipts were off so he didn’t even know if he’d gotten them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Two weeks after Buck had taken them to court and the team had shunned him outside of the lawyer’s office, Buck had disappeared.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No one had heard anything from him in three days when Maddie came to the station with a box of Chimney’s things from her house, informing them that Buck had moved to Texas.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>None of them had known what to say as she stormed out of the station. Hen’s eyes were wide, Chimney was clutching the box uncertainty and Bobby had a distinct look of self-hatred that Eddie shared. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Eddie whipped out his phone and dialed Buck’s numbed but the call went straight to voicemail.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Buck please pick up. Call me when you get this. Buck, I’m so sorry.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every message he’d sent to Buck was met with radio silence. He couldn’t take it anymore, he’s packed up, dropped Christopher off with Bobby and Athena, and taken off to Texas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Athena’s final words of warning rang in his head, “Fix this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those two words scared him more than any war zone. He feared Athena’s wrath if he didn’t come home with Evan Buckley right behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The 126 was not what he expected. The outside was a traditional brick, industrial-looking firehouse. But the inside was sleek and modern, metal and dark colors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The house was seemingly empty except for a tall man who turned to look at Eddie when he entered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey man,” he said, deep Texan accent startling but also not surprising.  “Can I help you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah uh, I’m looking for someone. Evan Buckley? His sister said I could find him here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess that makes you Diaz then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be right back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie nodded as he turned on his heel and ducked into a back room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Buck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buck turned from his conversation with TK and Marjan when Judd called his name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up Judd?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s someone here to see you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who? No one knows I’m here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apparently your sister snitched to Diaz. I can tell him to get lost if you want. Just say the word kid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah it’s fine. I’ll do it myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re here if you need us,” Mateo said pushing off the counter and puffing out his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks ‘Teo,” Buck chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buck left the kitchen and headed back out into the main garage. Eddie was standing nervously between the two rigs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Buck,” his voice was small and his smile was weak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here Eddie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Groveling?” Eddie’s laugh was just a little self-deprecating. “Maddie came to the station and ripped us a new one and we sure as hell deserved it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What makes you think that?” Buck scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were all terrible to you,” Eddie admitted. “Especially me. And you totally reserve the right to punch me in the face and tell me to go to hell. I deserve it. But I also really wish you would hear me out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buck glanced down at his watch, “Okay look. I get off at ten. If you want to talk, we’ll do it then. Neutral territory, I’ll text you the address.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Thank you, Buck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I’ll see you then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At ten-thirty, Buck ducked into a downtown restaurant that he’d been introduced to by TK and Carlos to find Eddie waiting for him in a booth with waters for both of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Buck,” he greeted as Buck sat down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Buck took a sip of his drink. “So what did you want to tell me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We miss you, Buck. And I can’t speak for everyone else, but I know Bobby is beating himself up for how we treated you. And so I am. I don't expect you to forgive us now, or even ever, I understand why you wouldn’t. But Maddie misses you, Chris misses you, Buck I miss you. And I’m sorry for never letting you know how much you mean to me. Buck, you’re my best friend, you’re my family, you’re the only one who holds me together some days. I love you Buck, more than I’ve ever told you. And I’m sorry for not saying that sooner. Buck come home, please. Come back to your family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if I’m ready to come back yet. There’s a lot of things in LA that I’m not ready to face yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand,” Eddie said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what if you stayed here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay here with me. Let’s work out whatever this is,” Buck said, gesturing between them. “And then maybe we can go home. I don’t want to stay in Texas forever, but these people are like family too. And I don’t want to say goodbye to them or you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about Christopher? I can’t just leave him in LA.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then go home and get him. Bring him back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Buck I don’t know if that’s a good idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obviously we both have some things to work out. So stay in Texas as long as you think you need to. I’ll still be there when you get home. I’ll be waiting for you when you’re ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Eddie,” Buck’s voice was thick with tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too,” Eddie stood and pressed a kiss to Buck’s head. “I’ll see you soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>**Two Months Later**</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that?” Chris asked when there was a knock on the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know buddy. Probably Amazon or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie went to answer the door, and gasped when he saw Buck standing on his doorstep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Buck?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Buck’s here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Christopher pushed past Eddie and crashed into Buck’s legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey buddy,” Buck crouched down to hold Christopher tight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie followed suit, kneeling to wrap his boys in his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” Eddie whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome home.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>